The present invention relates to portable monitoring devices for bio-signals.
Before the present invention, a number of electrodes have been proposed for detecting signals in a patient. One of the problems with known monitors is that the neck electrodes used therewith had to be pressed against the patient's throat. However, the electrodes normally have conductive leads connected to a monitor, which in the case of impedance plethysmography results in interlead capacitance and affects the signals. Also, the weight of the leads on the electrodes results in motion artifacts and thus affects the signals.